


can't keep my hands to myself

by girlishhh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, also there is a little clarke has a kink for lexa in thigh highs sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has an issue keeping her hands to herself when Lexa wears dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep my hands to myself

Don’t get this wrong; Clarke loves Lexa.

She loves her in the onesie pajamas she likes so much, or dressed to go outside on a cold day, or just a flannel and jeans. It’s just she doesn’t usually wear dresses. And Clarke is okay with this. She wants for her girlfriend to feel comfortable and happy in whatever she wears, but there is something about Lexa wearing a dress that drives Clarke crazy.

It could be that Lexa has such a toned body, skin glowing from a tan that never fades. Or it could be the way she acts when she’s wearing a dress, always standing up straighter, legs crossed perfectly when she sits. Really, though, Clarke knows it’s just that she finds, like, ninety-percent of what Lexa does sexy.

Either way, today is no exception. Lexa had woken Clarke up at nine in the morning as she was getting ready for class. She was dressed in a summery, floral dress that seemed particularly short to Clarke’s hazy brain. It was sleeveless and had a v-neck, just a little bit of cleavage poking out. Pulling a pair of socks from the drawer, she turned and held them up to Clarke. Blearily, Clarke realized they were her own grey thigh-high socks.

“Can I borrow them?” she asked.

Clarke nodded. “Of course.”

Lexa smiled and then sat at the edge of the bed to put them on. Clarke had closed her eyes for a few minutes, thinking about maybe taking a little nap before actually getting up once Lexa left, but then Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, making her eyes open to find her right in front of her.

“I’m off. Wanna meet for lunch?” she asked, fingers slowly dragging back and forth down Clarke’s arm. Clarke nodded again, and Lexa leaned forward to quickly kiss her and walk out, hips swaying as she walked in a pair of petite high heels.

After that, Clarke couldn’t get the mental image out of her head for the rest of the day. She had no class, so she was stuck at home trying to study for a chemistry quiz, breaking every couple of minutes to distractedly check her phone or squirm at the thought of Lexa in the dress and thigh-highs.

Once lunch arrived, Clarke had met Lexa at the mall near their university. While sharing a basket of fries, Lexa had thoughtfully said, “I wanna buy some of these socks for myself while we’re here. I really like them.”

“You can keep borrowing mine,” Clarke said to her. “Though, I’m glad you like them because you look so good in them.”

Whenever Clarke complimented Lexa’s appearance, she always went a deep red, and this time was no exception. She smiled and quickly muttered a thanks. “I don’t have another class until two, so we have a while.”

After finishing lunch, they meandered around the mall in search for the socks. They got distracted though, and Clarke decided to try on a few shirts, dragging Lexa along with her. “For moral support,” she told her, laughing as she tugged her into the roomy dressing rooms.

The department store was practically abandoned, though, and they had easily walked into the dressing rooms without anyone nagging them. It was only once Clarke had locked the dressing room door that she got the idea, turning around to look at Lexa with a big smile on her face.

Lexa crossed her arms and suspiciously went, “Why are you smiling like that?”

Clarke had said nothing, but walked forward to kiss her, not being able to help herself when she lets her hands drag down her torso and onto her ass. Lexa kissed back, hand on Clarke’s shoulder and then her hair. As they drew closer, chest to chest, Clarke had moaned just a little. This made Lexa pull back, a little on smile on her face as she went, “We can’t do it here, Clarke.”

Clarke leaned in to kiss her, hands now everywhere on Lexa’s body. She pulled back to breathily whisper, “I want to taste you.”

Lexa eyes had gone hazy at this, and she had looked around for a moment before finally going, “It has to be really quick.”

Clarke smiled and sunk down to her knees. Lexa balled up her dress for Clarke, revealing a pair of tight, black boyshorts. Clarke slowly pushed them down, and she could hear Lexa’s breathing now, heavy already from anticipation. Unconsciously licking her lips, Clarke leaned in to kiss the inside of Lexa’s thigh, right above the end of her socks, making Lexa slowly open her legs more. Switching to the other side, she could practically feel Lexa’s anticipation, and right as she leaned in to finally taste her, Lexa placed her free hand on Clarke’s head, fingers softly threading through Clarke’s blonde hair.

Clarke licked lightly, hearing Lexa make a little noise, clearly trying to stay quiet. She loved Lexa like this, when she was giving in power to Clarke, letting her make her legs weak as she licked further. And she tasted so good, something of just her own that Clarke could never get enough of. Clarke did what she knew Lexa loved the best, and sucked lightly on her clit. Clarke loved it too, though, and couldn’t help the muffled moan she let out as Lexa’s legs had tried to close a little from the pressure.

“ _Clarke_ , fuck,” she said, and when Clarke looked up, she saw Lexa’s head leaning against the mirror, eyes closed tightly, mouth slightly open. Then, almost too quiet for Clarke to hear, Lexa goes, “Add a finger. _Please_.”

Clarke leaned back and said, “You taste so good.”

Lexa opened her eyes and looked down at her, eyebrows stitched together in pleasure. In the most teasing way she could manage, Clarke slowly put her finger in her mouth, lightly sucking at it with eyes staring directly at Lexa. This only seemed to make Lexa squirm more, the grip she had in Clarke’s hair tighter.

“ _Please_ ,” Lexa whined.

Clarke finally leaned forward to lick her and slowly add the finger. Clarke could feel herself aching, and she wished she could touch herself but she wanted to get off Lexa before they were caught or kicked out or something. She started to move the finger in and out, continuing to lick Lexa. This only elicited a moan from Lexa, voice cracking a little in the middle. She loved this, and for a moment Clarke wondered if she had a kink for public sex.

Lexa had froze, though, when there were noises of someone entering the dressing room. Clarke had paused for a second, but then she realized the person had gone to the stalls at the other end of the room. After this, Clarke had started back into it, debating about adding a second finger, but Lexa cleared her throat roughly, making Clarke look up.

Her eyes were wide, clearly trying to tell Clarke that it wasn’t a good idea. But Clarke couldn’t help herself. She loved the way Lexa had taken her hand from Clarke’s head and covered her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet. To Clarke, this was like a game, and Lexa only made her add a finger, pumping in and out a little faster as Lexa squirmed. She had froze again, though, when the sound of the person undoing their dressing room lock had sounded. She stayed this way until they were safely out of the room.

Lexa took her hand from her mouth and sighed, “ _Jesus, Clarke_.”

Clarke knew she was close, especially since she had started to push her hips into Clarke’s face, hand back into her hair. Curling her fingers just a little, it made Lexa’s hips stutter and a quiet moan came out of her lips. Clarke only had to do it once more for Lexa to pause just a little, the grip in Clarke’s hair tightening as she came with a low moan. Clarke lightly licked her, listening to her heavy breaths. She let her do this for a few moments, but then pulled away, helping Clarke pull up her panties, dress dropping back to it’s normal length.

Still on her knees, Clarke licked her fingers cleaned, staring into Lexa’s eyes. She looked completely disheveled, face glistening with a light sheen of sweat and cheeks just a little red.

Clarke stood up and leaned in to give Lexa a quick peck on the lips before looking down to the shirts still not tried on yet. “I should probably try these on now,” she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first time writing f/f smut so hopefully it's alright. if you have any tips on improving let me know. also if you want me to write more let me know in the comments ;)


End file.
